charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Billie: Vol. 2
Kill Billie Vol. 2 is the 177th episode of Charmed. Summary Billie and Christy have managed to turn everything around: while the two of them are now at the Manor and demons are at Magic School, the Charmed Ones are forced to hide in the Underworld. Plot The Charmed Ones are on the run in the underworld. Billie and Christy have set up shop in the manor and have convinced the good magical community that the Charmed Ones are the real threat. Dumain briefs the Triad. He assures them that the Charmed Ones will almost certainly attack soon, and that Billie and Christy will be ready. Billie and Christy are cleaning up after the fight in the attic. Billie is willing to help Christy kill the Charmed Ones, but still doesn't like it and is doubtful that they have enough power to take on the most powerful witches of all time. Christy suggests they brew up the Charmed Ones' most powerful vanquishing potions when the Charmed Ones show up again. Just then, Coop flashes in looking for Phoebe. Billie and Christy say they're looking for her as well. Coop tells them that when he last saw her, they were talking when she suddenly fell under a spell. He exchanges a skeptical glance at Billie and flashes away. The Charmed Ones huddle in front of a fire. Paige jokingly suggests giving up, but Phoebe says she's willing to fight to get their lives back. Piper wonders if Phoebe is really willing to kill Billie and Christy, since she was closest to them. Phoebe replies that as far as she's concerned, they're no different than demons. The demon Nomed appears at the newspaper, claiming to be an admirer of Phoebe's. Phoebe has not been at work for days and Elise is worried, but she is skeptical of Nomed and asks him to leave. He and his friend Zohar realize the Triad are after the Charmed Ones. Nomed suggests to Zohar that they seek the Charmed Ones' help to destroy the Triad for good. Wyatt and Chris are staying with their grandfather. Coop flashes in and Victor doesn't recognize him, but Coop convinces them that he's not a threat. Coop says he's in love with Phoebe; Victor is suspicious, but Coop asks Victor to call for him if he sees Phoebe again. The Charmed Ones enter the attic, finding no one present, and prepare potions to vanquish Billie and Christy. They go downstairs and confront Billie and Christy, who also have potions. Piper and Phoebe start to throw their potions, but Paige holds back, and tells her older sisters to stop. Billie and Christy seemingly teleport away. Paige tells Piper and Phoebe that they were merely mirages created by Billie's projection power. Just then, the real Billie and Christy enter with potions. Both sets of sisters throw their potions, which collide in midair. The resulting explosion blasts the Charmed Ones out of the manor and Bille and Christy into the staircase. Piper is knocked out and Christy is injured. Paige orbs her sisters to Phoebe's condo. Just as Paige and Phoebe are about to tend to Piper, Nomed and Zohar knock them both unconscious. When they come to, the two demons tell them that the Triad is alive again. The two demons drop another bombshell--the Triad are the ones backing up the Jenkinses; even as powerful as they are, they aren't nearly strong enough to take on the Charmed Ones alone. They offer their help. Nomed tells them that he worked with the Triad before, and knows what they're thinking. The Charmed Ones are skeptical, but agree to accept their help. Piper sees a faint apparition of Leo. Nomed and Zohar shimmer to Magic School. They overhear Billie and Christy figuring out what to do next. Billie wonders if killing the Charmed Ones is such a good idea; she's afraid of losing Christy. Christy assures Billie she isn't going anywhere. Dumain walks in. After hearing what happened, he tells the Jenkinses to go back to the manor to keep the Halliwells from reclaiming it, and assures them they'll be better prepared when the Charmed Ones strike again. The Triad chastises Dumain. Dumain says that so far, they've managed to fight the Charmed Ones to a draw--something no evil being has ever done. The Triad thinks this isn't enough, saying that they have to be eliminated before the next generation becomes too numerous and too powerful to stop. They tell Dumain to have Billie and Christy summon the Hollow. Dumain is skeptical, saying that the Hollow is too risky. This task will require Charmed power--power that can only be obtained through one of Piper's sons. Unknown to Dumain and the Triad, Nomed and Zohar are listening in. Phoebe scries for Billie and Christy while Paige and Piper prepare more potions. Phoebe finds the Jenkinses at the manor. Piper is convinced she saw Leo--and that it isn't a good sign. Just then, Nomed and Zomar shimmer back to the condo and tell the Charmed Ones of Dumain's plan to summon the Hollow. Piper suggests that the Charmed Ones to get the Hollow before Billie and Christy do. Paige is skeptical, remembering what it did to The Source and Cole, but Piper is convinced that the Jenkinses are trying to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. In the midst of the discussion, Coop flashes in and Phoebe pulls him aside. She tells him she's too overwhelmed and that he should leave; he flashes away. Dumain shimmers into Victor's apartment and Wyatt raises his force field bubble around himself and Chris. Dumain tells Wyatt that he has to orb to the manor to help Billie save Piper. Wyatt orbs out, and Dumain shimmers out behind him. Chris starts crying. Dumain shimmers into the attic just as Wyatt arrives, and tells Billie they have to summon the Hollow. Billie is frightened at the prospect, but Dumain tells them they have to do it in order to keep Wyatt and Chris from turning evil. Paige and Phoebe think summoning the Hollow is too risky, but Piper argues they can vanquish Billie and Christy and say the spell to send it away before it infects them. The alternative, she says, is letting the Jenkinses get it--which will mean certain death. Nomed and Zohar say they have to vanquish the Triad as well--and the Hollow will give them the power to do it. When Piper wonders if they'll have to worry about renewed demon attacks, Nomed says that the Charmed Ones have severely decimated their ranks over the past eight years. Apart from the Triad, the few demons that are still alive are not nearly strong enough to take on the Charmed Ones head-on, and they'll only be able to regroup when the next generation of witches takes over. Piper sees another apparition of Leo, and decides to summon the Hollow. Billie doesn't like the idea of using Wyatt to help them summon the Hollow, but Christy is all for it, saying the Charmed Ones caused the situation in the first place. Billie decides to go along. She and Christy, holding hands with Wyatt, say an incantation to summon the Hollow. The Charmed Ones summon the Hollow in the same moment. Dumain tells Billie and Christy to take Wyatt's powers so they can be evenly matched with the Charmed Ones. Just then, Chris, at Victor's urging, orbs Wyatt back home. Billie and Christy look threateningly at Dumain, who shimmers away just as Christy shoots fire at him from her eyes. Piper tries to blast Nomed and Zohar. They take cover on the porch, where Nomed tells Zohar to sacrifice himself in order to ensure the Triad perishes. Nomed pushes Zohar out in front and shimmers away. Zohar throws an energy ball at Paige, but she merely absorbs it. The energy flows to Piper and Phoebe as well. They throw energy balls of their own at Zohar and vanquish him. Dumain, worried, tries to warn the Triad about Billie and Christy. He fears that the Jenkinses will come after them once they destroy the Charmed Ones, since now they crave power. Just then, the Charmed Ones appear. Dumain sees the danger and shimmers away. The Charmed Ones vanquish the Triad with lightning. They orb to the manor, where Billie and Christy are waiting for them. Both sets of sisters are surprised to discover that neither have or need potions. The Jenkinses throw fire, and the Halliwells reply with lightning. The power is so strong that it blows the manor to bits, killing Phoebe, Paige and Christy. The Hollow returns to its containment. In the wreckage of the manor, Piper regains consciousness. She finds Phoebe dead. The Angel of Destiny appears, and returns Leo, noting this wasn't the way the battle was supposed to end. Piper hears a moan, and thinks it's Paige; but she lifts the wreckage, and finds Billie. Piper, blind with rage, starts to beat up Billie, but Leo separates them. Billie runs away, and Piper tries to blast her, but Leo pulls her away. Evil Beings #Dumain #Candor, a Triad Member #Baliel, a Triad Member #Asmodeus, a Triad Member #Billie Jenkins, not willingly #Christy Jenkins #Zohar #Kadl #Nomed, a Demon who wants to stop the Triad. Image:Dumain 821.jpg|Dumain Image:Candor 806.jpg|Candor, a Triad Member Image:Baliel 821.jpg|Baliel, a Triad Member Image:Asmodeus 821.jpg|Asmodeus, a Triad Member Image:Zohar 821.jpg|Zohar Image:Vlcsnap-00002 806.jpg|Nomed Image:Christie Jenkins 821.jpg|Christy Jenkins Image:Billie Jenkins 821.jpg|Billie Jenkins Vanquished Zohar Zohar was vanquished by his own energy balls, throwed at him by The Charmed Ones Image:Vlcsnap-00016 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00019 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00020 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00021 821.jpg The Triad The Triad was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, using Advanced Electrokinesis when possesed by the Hollow Image:Vlcsnap-00024 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00025.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00026.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00027 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00028 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00029 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00030 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00031 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00032 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00033 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00034 821.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-00035 821.jpg Episode Stills unseen01.jpg unseen05.jpg Behind the Scenes 51254125.jpg Notes * This is the last episode in which the sisters chant a spell together onscreen. * This is the last episode which shows a sequence of San Francisco views after the credits. Similar sequences have been used throughout the series. * Paige says in the beginning of the episode that "this thing (the Book of Shadows) is heavy"; a reference to the complaints of Shannen, Alyssa, Holly and Rose whenever they had to carry the heavy prop around. * Chris is coming into his powers, changing the blue card into a double red. Later he also orbs Wyatt all the way from the Manor to Victor's apartment. * This is Rebecca Balding's final episode as Elise Rothman. She appeared in a total of 23 episodes of the series. * The title of the episode is a reference to the film Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004). * This is the second and last episode with the name "Billie" on it. * Leo's hair looks notably shorter then what it was in Vaya Con Leos. * Holly Marie Combs joked that she would sue the producers if her child (Riley) would turn out strange (handicapped) because of the final scene in this episode where she is surrounded by smoke, fire, debris from the exploded Manor ; she mentioned this in an interview: "Can we get more smoke, flames, fire and gas around the pregnant woman?". Aside from being a little big, Riley is perfectly healthy. * Since the Jenkinses took Wyatt's powers after summoning the Hollow, it's possible to argue that Nomed's act of sacrificing Zohar's life and incidentally his energy ball power as well to the Charmed Ones may have been just enough to even the playing field. ** This also implies more clearly that the Charmed Ones would have been stronger than Billie and Christy's "Ultimate Power" had the Triad and the Hollow not been involved, as had the Jenkinses been the Charmed Ones' equals to begin with, a low level demon such as Zohar would not be enough to offset Wyatt. * After the events of the next episode, series finale "Forever Charmed", it can be assumed that Nomed goes on to play a hand in one of the first major threats exclusively from the new demonic generation, which would likely be far head enough in time that the Charmed Ones' children would be the ones to have to deal with it. * If you listen very closely during the massive explosion, you can hear: **Billie screaming "Christy". **Piper screaming "Oh my God" **Phoebe screaming "Oh no!" * When the Manor explodes and the girls fly back, they are on strings. It was said that Rose's string however was broken (which they didn't know till after the shot), which is why she was a little floppy. * When Piper suggests using the Hollow before Billie and Christy do, Paige tries to remind her that when the Source and Cole used it, it drove them insane. This suggests that Paige has knowledge of when they fought the Source. This is a complete contrast to the episode "Desperate Housewitches", in which she acts as if she had no idea how the Source was vanquished, even though she helped to vanquish him. * For some reason at the begining when Billie is picking up the remains of the window, the shards are on the inside, but they should be on the outside since it was hit from the inside. * A lot of the suspenseful music used in this episode was used previously in season 4's 'Long live The Queen'. * This episode was filmed at the same time as Forever Charmed (next episode) due to the manor scenes which had to be filmed, as well as the Ultimate Battle having to be shot twice. thumb|300px|right|Kill Billie, vol. 2 WB Trailer International titles *Spanish (Spain): Matar a Billie, volumen 2 *Spanish (Latin America): Kill Billie, segunda parte External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8